Maître des Potions
by Maliumkin
Summary: Devenir Maître des Potions a un prix... et Severus, Albus et Minerva en ont tous les trois fait les frais ; Severus peut-être un peu plus que les deux autres.


\- _Où donc est cet homme ?_

\- Vous m'avez l'air préoccupé, Minerva. Est-ce que vous parlez de celui dont je crois que vous parlez ?

La professeure haussa un sourcil et reposa son verre sur la grande table.

\- Est-ce que vous parlez d'un homme ? demanda-t-elle.

Albus coupa un bout de sa viande avec son couteau et le regarda, planté au bout de sa fourchette, pensif.

\- Je crois bien, oui, finit-il par répondre.

\- Insupportable ?

\- Ça lui arrive.

\- Umf. Très intelligent ?

\- Plus encore.

\- Avec un sens de l'humour assez particulier ?

-Et assez bon, il faut l'admettre.

\- Qui n'a pas assisté à un seul repas depuis plus d'une semaine ?

\- … Oui.

Albus reposa sa fourchette sur le bord de son assiette.

\- Il est vrai qu'il n'a pas été très communicatif ces trois dernières semaines mais… vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne peux pas le forcer à venir jusqu'à la Grande Salle pour prendre ses repas… ni à prendre ses repas, d'ailleurs.

\- Mais enfin, Albus ! Vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il ne mange pas ! Et ce matin, je l'ai vu dans les couloirs… il avait l'air d'un mort ressuscité !

Le directeur poussa un soupire.

\- Minerva, j'ai été le voir tous les soirs depuis qu'il a arrêté de descendre aux heures des repas pour le forcer à avaler quelque chose. Pas grand-chose, mais… je n'ai pas autorité sur sa vie privée. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose.

La sous-directrice hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends, Albus. Mais vous voyez bien qu'il ne va pas bien, au moins physiquement… il a toujours été tellement maigre et maintenant, il a l'air malade. Vraiment, Albus. Il avait l'air malade lorsque je l'ai vu.

Ce fut au tour d'Albus de hocher la tête.

\- Je m'étais fait la réflexion en allant le voir hier, mais il a refusé d'aller consulter Poppy, comme à son habitude. Je suis content que vous me donniez une raison d'aller une fois de plus l'importuner dans la soirée : viendrez-vous avec moi ?

Minerva sourit, les yeux de nouveau baissés sur sa salade qu'elle piquait d'un air distrait avec sa fourchette.

\- Evidemment. J'ai deux mots à lui dire.

* * *

La journée était passée plutôt rapidement, du moins pour Albus. Minerva, de son côté, avait eu à gérer deux élèves dont la plupart des vêtements – s'avait été assez gênant, heureusement qu'elle était vive pour ce qui était de faire apparaitre des couvertures – s'étaient transformés en une tonne de brosse à dents qui s'étaient écroulés sur les autres personnes présentes dans la classe, et un autre élève qui s'était retrouvé coincé dans les toilettes – un Serpentard, d'ailleurs : il faudrait qu'elle en parle à Severus.

Lorsqu'elle retrouva Albus, il était en train de discuter avec un elfe de maison qui hochait la tête avec enthousiasme à chacune de ses phrases. Elle s'approcha silencieusement.

\- Avec, heu, hum… une demi-douzaine de tomates farcies, de la purée, des lentilles – avec beaucoup de sauce, bien sûr – pour ce qui est de la viande, je vous fais confiance… il faudrait aussi… de la semoule et des légumes ! J'aime beaucoup la semoule.

\- Oui, professeur Dumbledore, monsieur ! Et en dessert ?

Albus resta un instant silencieux, pensif.

\- De la crème glacé, des choux à la crème, une salade de fruit avec – un coulant au chocolat ! Et… une forêt noire, bien sûr. C'est son dessert préféré.

Minerva haussa un sourcil.

\- Vous prévoyez de festoyer avec la reine, Albus ? Je ne vois pas qui va manger tout ça.

\- Mais nous, ma chère ! Je dois m'assure que Severus trouvera quelque chose à son goût dans tout cela. Nous allons dîner aux chandelles ! Et – oh !

Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'elfe.

\- Pourriez-vous aussi nous amener une coupelle de sorbets au citron ? On ne banquète jamais sans sorbets au citron.

\- Bien sûr, professeur Dumbledore, monsieur ! Vous faut-il quelque chose d'autre, professeur ?

\- Non, merci beaucoup Evy. Ce sera tout.

L'elfe s'en retourna aux cuisines et Albus et Minerva débutèrent leur descente vers les appartements du professeur de potions. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, Albus y frappa trois coups. Personne ne répondit. Les sourcils froncés, il essaya une seconde fois – sans succès.

\- Severus ! appela-t-il. Mon garçon, vous êtes là ?

Aucune réponse. Les deux Gryffondors se jetèrent un regard inquiet. Résigné, le directeur posa sa main sur la porte, qui s'ouvrit doucement c'était l'un des nombreux privilèges des directeurs de Poudlard : aucun passage – ou presque – ne pouvait leur résister. Ils firent un pas à l'intérieur et Albus réitéra ses appels, qui restèrent sans réponse. Le salon était faiblement éclairé, comme à son habitude : Minerva était déjà venue quelques fois, depuis que son amitié avec Severus lui avait permis ce genre de chose assez personnelle et Albus, lui, y avait déjà mis les pieds des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. D'un pas décidé, Albus se dirigea vers le laboratoire de son collègue et ami, persuadé que s'il y avait un endroit où il devait se trouver, c'était bien là. Minerva lui emboita le pas. Le laboratoire était mieux éclairé : plusieurs chaudrons bouillonnaient sur le plan de travail de nombreux journaux, couverts de l'écriture petite et serrée du professeur, jonchaient le bureau - et des ingrédients étaient dispersés un peu partout dans la pièce. Mais aucun signe du professeur. Du moins, c'était ce qu'Albus croyait – car Minerva poussa soudain un cri et se précipita de l'autre côté de son bureau. Elle venait de voir un pied chaussé d'une boîte noir dépasser de derrière le meuble…

\- Severus ! s'écria-t-elle, se jetant à genoux devant le corps inanimé de son collègue allongé sur le sol.

Albus se précipita à ses côtés. Severus était au sol, inconscient, la peau très pâle, sa main gauche ensanglantée - certainement à cause du flacon qu'il tenait lorsqu'il était tombé, qui s'était brisé sur le sol et dont les éclats étaient rentrés dans sa peau. Ses joues étaient d'un rouge très foncé, ce qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'intensité de sa fièvre à cet instant précis.

\- Oh Merlin, Albus ! Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Le directeur fit courir sa baguette de long en large sur le corps inanimé du professeur, s'aidant d'un sortilège de diagnostique. Il observa le résultat.

\- Il s'est évanoui, dit-il enfin. Causes : carences, épuisement, fièvre trop élevée, lut-il avec réprobation - Oh, Severus… il passa une main dans les cheveux noirs de geai du professeur. Il faut prendre plus soin de vous-même…

D'un mouvement de baguette, il le fit léviter jusqu'à sa chambre, où Minerva l'installa confortablement. La chose faite, Albus pointa sa baguette sur lui – Minerva lui lança un regard réprobateur, mais il s'expliqua.

\- Je sais bien qu'il a besoin de dormir, Minerva, ne me regardez pas comme ça : mais j'ai juré qu'il mangerait ce soir, et il mangera. Enervatum.

Difficilement, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux. Lorsque sa vision parvint enfin à se concentrer sur les choses, il distingua les visages du directeur et de sa collègue de métamorphoses soudain apparaitre et eut un brusque mouvement de recul. _Oh, non._

\- Severus, s'exclama Minerva sur un ton qui ne lui laissait rien présager de bon, VOUS RENDEZ-VOUS COMPTE ?

Le professeur poussa un grognement et posa ses mains à ses oreilles. Dieu, il ne se sentait pas bien. _Et que faisaient-ils donc dans sa chambre ?_

\- Pas besoin de crier, dit-il d'une voix roque.

Sa collègue lui lança un regard froid.

\- Pas question que vous me fassiez la morale, Severus Snape ! Vous n'êtes absolument pas bien placé pour dire quoi que ce soit, _je vous préviens_.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers Albus.

\- Monsieur le directeur, qu'ai-je donc fait ? J'étais… dans mon laboratoire… il ouvrit grand les yeux. Est-ce que j'ai fait exploser quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, soudain inquiet.

\- Non, Severus. Nous venons de vous trouver inconscient dans votre laboratoire.

Le professeur se sentit intérieurement honteux. Il détestait faire preuve de la moindre faiblesse, et il venait de la leur démontrer dans toute sa splendeur. _Brillant_.

\- Si ce n'est que ça… marmonna-il, faisant mine de se lever. _Bon sang, pourquoi ses jambes refusaient-elles de le porter ?_

Mais Minerva fut plus rapide que lui. D'un geste sec, elle le repoussa dans son lit, sous ses couvertures.

\- « Si ce n'est que ça » ? _Si ce n'est que ça ?_ Enfin, Severus ! Vous vous êtes évanoui parce vous êtes malade ! Et épuisé ! Arrêtez un instant de minimiser les faits !

\- Minerva, je ne –

\- N'essayez même pas de vous justifier, jeune homme ! lui intima la Gryffondor. Maintenant, vous allez faire exactement ce que nous vous dirons de faire, sans protester !

Severus baissa la tête, impressionné (et il ne l'avouerait pas, mais elle lui faisait trop mal pour qu'il ait le courage de la relever.)

\- Et… que dois-je faire, au juste ? demanda-t-il, résigné.

\- Et bien, en ce moment… Vous devez rester dans ce lit, vous détendre, et manger le repas qui va vous être servi. Ensuite, vous dormirez, et demain matin, vous vous laisserez examiner par Poppy.

Il était sur le point de protester, mais –

\- Est-ce clair ? ajouta la sous-directrice sur un ton vénéneux.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Oui, c'est clair. _Merlin, il avait besoin de dormir._

En quelques coups de baguette, Albus amena deux fauteuils et une large table qu'il accola au lit de l'homme malade. Des elfes de maison commencèrent à défiler pour apporter toutes sortes de plats et de vaisselle, qui donnèrent immédiatement la nausée à Severus.

\- Albus, je n'ai vraiment pas faim… peut-être que vous pourriez simplement dîner sans moi ?

Minerva lui lança un regard las.

\- Vous vous rendez malade parce que vous ne mangez pas et vous ne mangez pas parce que vous êtes malade. C'est un cercle vicieux, Severus, et il est temps d'y mettre fin.

Albus l'aida à se redresser et cala sa tête sur ses oreillers puis il lui tendit une assiette avant d'allumer une par une les bougies d'un chandelier qu'il venait de poser sur la table. Lui et ses excentricités…

\- J'ai entendu une histoire assez intéressante à propos de vos cours aujourd'hui, Minerva, s'exclama le directeur en reposant sa baguette. Etait-elle vraie ?

La professeure de métamorphoses tiqua.

\- Les accidents arrivent à tout le monde, Albus, répondit-elle, piquée au vif.

\- Quels genres d'accidents? demanda Severus, qui jouait avec sa nourriture au lieu de la manger.

\- Pas le genre qui vous concerne, répondit sa collègue. En revanche, j'ai remarqué une perte assez conséquente de points pour Gryffondor… une idée de ce qui l'a causée ?

Severus haussa un sourcil.

\- Weasley a fait exploser son chaudron une fois de plus en voulant impressionner ses amis et il a fait exploser la moitié de mon armoire d'ingrédients. Je pense que c'était justifié.

\- Quel Weasley ?

\- Y-a-t-il vraiment une différence ? répondit-il sur un ton ironique.

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Mangez, lui ordonna-telle.

Après quelques bouchées cependant, de fortes vagues de nausée le prirent d'assaut et de la sueur commença à perler sur son front. C'était aussi ce qui s'était passé dans le laboratoire… la potion et tout à coup la nausée… la perte d'équilibre… le noir. Albus et Minerva se jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet. Il n'allait définitivement pas bien.

\- Monsieur le directeur… peut-être que vous… pourriez me laisser seul… pour me reposer un peu.

\- Mais bien sûr, Severus. Et vous retrouver inconscient sur le sol encore une fois ? Hors de question. Tenez, buvez ceci. Cela vous donnera assez de force pour finir le repas, si vous y mettez de la bonne volonté – ce qui n'est, avouez-le, pas votre point fort.

Severus laissa sa collègue porter la fiole à ses lèvres et il avala son contenu sans protester. Après tout, il n'avait pas le choix… il laissa retomber sa tête sur ses oreillers, épuisé par ce simple effort. Merlin, il était pathétique. Il voulait dormir… mais il avait la potion à terminer, juste ajouter la touche finale… tout se passait si bien pour le moment, comme il l'avait prévu – heureusement qu'il avait défailli au moment où la mixture devait être mise au repos… tout aurait pu être perdu sinon. Il se força à avaler le reste de son assiette : il fallait qu'il se sorte au plus vite de cette situation pour continuer son travail.

\- … parce que vous croyez que notre idiot de ministre ferait quelque chose ? Certainement pas.

\- D'ailleurs, saviez-vous que l'un de nos élèves a la ferme intention de devenir ministre ?

\- Pas un Serpentard, j'espère.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? s'exclama Severus, de retour parmi eux.

Minerva eut un sourire en coin.

\- J'essaye de vous garder éveillé, Severus. Rien de mieux que d'insulter votre maison, vous n'êtes pas d'accord ? C'est stimulant.

Le professeur leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, c'est un Poufsouffle, figurez-vous, les coupa Albus, qui s'occupait des desserts. Le petit Stevins. Ça été un peu compliqué pour Pomona pendant leur entretien d'orientation, vous imaginez !

\- C'est bien une idée de Poufsouffle, commenta Severus.

\- Allons, Severus ! Il a de l'ambition, il faut l'encourager.

Les yeux du directeur étincelèrent soudain et il attrapa une petite coupelle.

\- Un sorbet au citron ? Proposa- t-il.

Ses deux collègues levèrent les yeux au ciel en même temps. Décidemment, jamais Albus ne comprendrait qu'aucun d'eux deux n'aimait les sorbets au citron - il avait beau être le plus grand sorcier de son temps, le fait que l'on ne puisse pas aimer les sorbets au citron était une notion qui n'était pas compatible avec son cerveau. Albus se mordit la lèvre.

\- Bon, très bien. Du dessert, alors ? offrit-il gaiement.

Severus était sur le point de répondre que non, merci, il avait assez mangé – mais Minerva prit les devants.

\- Severus prendra une part de gâteau et de la salade de fruit, et moi de même, mais avec du fondant, s'il-vous-plaît, demanda-t-elle, jetant un regard d'avertissement à son jeune collègue par-dessus son épaule.

 _Ils vont me faire vomir_ , pensa ce dernier avec épuisement. Il n'avait pas mangé autant depuis des mois… voir des années ? Il ferma les yeux. Il avait chaud… il voulait dormir. Mais la potion…

\- Severus !

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Deux paires d'yeux le fixaient avec inquiétude il sentit une main se poser sur son front… _Superbe, Severus… à présent ils ne vont plus te laisser seul un seul instant._ De nouvelles vagues de nausée le prirent d'assaut. Violement, il poussa son corps en avant, les yeux étroitement fermés, dans un effort évident de combattre son étourdissement. Il leva les yeux vers ses deux collègues.

\- Je vais… être malade, articula-t-il.

En une fraction de seconde, Albus fit apparaitre un bol qu'il plaça devant son jeune professeur – juste à temps pour permettre à ce dernier de vomir tout ce qu'il venait d'avaler. Lorsque ses convulsions eurent pris fin, Severus releva la tête – et retomba en arrière, évanoui.

\- Oh Merlin, Severus ! s'écria Minerva, se levant d'un bond.

Albus s'empressa de contacter Poppy, qui ne put que lui donner que quelques potions et pousser un tas de jurons :

\- C'est du repos qu'il lui faut, je ne peux malheureusement pas faire de miracles… Quand comprendra-t-il enfin qu'il faut qu'il fasse attention à sa santé ? Ça ne devrait pourtant pas être compliqué pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent !

Albus poussa un soupir.

\- J'ai l'impression que sur ce point, Severus est incorrigible… Si cela ne vous dérange pas, Poppy, je pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas le déplacer vers l'infirmerie. Il y serait encore plus retissant à se soigner, vous l'avez déjà vu.

L'infirmière hocha la tête, un sourire en coin.

\- Oh oui, ça j'ai vu…

Ils s'arrêtèrent tous un instant pour regarder le professeur inconscient. Il avait l'air tellement paisible, même avec autant de fièvre.

\- Nous lui tiendrons compagnie demain, murmura Albus. Qu'il le veuille ou non…

* * *

\- Il dort comme une pierre, c'est rare, constata Albus, l'air inquiet.

\- Vous avez entendu Poppy, son état ne s'est pas amélioré depuis hier soir, alors ce n'est pas étonnant, lui répondit Minerva, qui réarrangeait ses couvertures.

\- Ce que je me demande, c'est la raison pour laquelle il a brusquement changé de comportement… ces trois dernières semaines, mais aussi ces derniers mois… il n'avait jamais été jusqu'à se rendre aussi malade sans rien faire – Minerva ouvrit la bouche, prête à protester – non, Minerva, il n'a jamais jusqu'à cet extrême. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que l'on a pu rater ? Je ne comprends pas.

Minerva jeta un coup d'œil au visage de l'homme endormi.

\- Vous allez pouvoir lui demander, Albus. Je crois qu'il se réveille.

* * *

Il avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de centaures lui été passé dessus. Il faisait noir et il avait du mal à se rappeler… son laboratoire… Albus. Minerva. _Merveilleux_. Sa tête était douloureuse… et son estomac, il lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait… _Oh, non._

* * *

Brusquement, le professeur de potions se redressa, les mains crispées sur ses draps et la respiration saccadée.

\- Je… je…

Mais ses deux amis avaient déjà réagi. Albus le soutint avec affection pendant qu'il vidait le peu qui lui restait encore à vomir – quasiment rien, en vérité. Severus releva enfin les yeux vers eux.

\- Encore là ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Minerva lui tendit un verre d'eau et Albus l'aida à se mettre dans une position assise.

\- Evidemment, Severus. Pensiez-vous que nous allions vous laisser tout seul dans un tel état ?

\- Je… il ouvrit grand les yeux. D'un mouvement brusque, il tenta de balancer ses jambes hors de son lit – une mauvaise idée, car elles se dérobèrent sous lui – mais il fut bloqué in extremis par la professeure de métamorphose.

\- Severus, qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Vous n'êtes certainement pas en état de vous lever !

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, épuisé.

\- Mais je dois aller travailler… mes classes…

Minerva leva les yeux au ciel et le repoussa dans une position couchée.

\- Moi qui vous croyais intelligent, je dois m'être trompée, lui dit-elle sur un ton affectueux. Vous n'allez pas aller travailler dans votre état, Severus. Réfléchissez.

\- J'ai annulé vos cours de la journée, mon garçon, ajouta Albus.

\- Et j'ai ma mâtiné, adjoignit Minerva. Vous allez donc passer la journée avec nous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Severus grogna et enfonça sa tête dans ses oreillers.

\- Vous devriez faire preuve d'un peu d'enthousiasme, Severus ! s'exclama Albus, l'air faussement blessé. Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous dérange – et n'y a pas meilleur compagnie que la notre dans tout le château, sans vouloir me venter !

Severus referma les yeux. Au moins, de cette manière, il pouvait les faire disparaitre - du moins en quelque sorte. Mais une main sur son épaule le tira de sa torpeur.

\- Oh non, Severus ! Fièvre ou non, ce n'est plus l'heure de dormir. Vous devez prendre vos potions… et manger.

Le professeur tourna la tête vers eux, le sourcil levé.

\- Manger ? dit-il faiblement. Je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une excellente idée, compte tenu de mes… antécédents.

Albus poussa une fiole vers lui.

\- Cela devrait sécuriser votre estomac pour un moment, Severus pas besoin que je vous dise de quoi il s'agit, j'ai été me servir dans votre armoire.

\- Ne vous gênez pas, marmonna le professeur, somnolent.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, sa tête était beaucoup moins douloureuse et son corps reposé. Il jeta un regard circulaire à sa chambre pour découvrir le directeur endormi dans un fauteuil, à son chevet. C'était sa chance. Le plus lentement possible, il retira ses couvertures et posa ses pieds au sol. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour étouffer la sensation d'étourdissement qui l'assaillit subitement il inspira profondément… et se mit debout, une main sur le mur pour se stabiliser. Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Albus pour vérifier qu'il était toujours endormi, il se glissa hors de la pièce jusqu'à son laboratoire. Epuisé par l'effort, il s'écroula sur le siège de son bureau et se frotta les tempes pendant une minute, désireux de se débarrasser de la migraine qui le menaçait déjà. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son chaudron et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Parfait. Avec une précaution d'expert, il découpa du gingembre en rondelles et les versa dans la préparation qui prit une teinte bleuté. Il rejeta la tête en arrière – une joie intense s'empara de lui. Avec effort, il se leva et, un à un, versa les autres liquides dans le chaudron principal. Un petit nuage de fumée s'éleva du récipient, de la taille et la couleur qu'il avait prévu. Doucement, il remplit trois fioles de la mixture et les boucha avec précaution.

Ses mains s'étaient mises à trembler. Il grogna et poussa son corps en avant pour se mettre debout. Quelques minutes plus tard, les fioles étaient emportées par un hibou loin du château et Severus, exténué, appuya son front contre le mur de pierre qui était d'une température très basse, certainement pour réguler sa propre température qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Tremblant, il tenta de faire quelques pas vers la porte de la pièce - mais elle se mit à tourner et à vaciller devant ses yeux…

\- Severus !

Il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper et le serrer, des bras forts… Albus… L'instant d'après, il se trouvait de nouveau dans son lit et le goulot d'un flacon était pressé sur ses lèvres. Il avala son contenu avec réticence. Peu à peu, sa vision devint plus nette, et le visage du directeur lui apparu plus distinctement. Il n'avait pas l'air ravi.

\- Severus, vous êtes vraiment l'enfant le plus impossible, le plus… têtu que cette terre ait porté, vous le réalisez ?

Le professeur grogna.

\- Je ne suis pas un enfant, Albus. Et vous n'êtes pas mon père. Alors je vous prierez d'arrêter de me materner.

\- Et que feriez-vous si je ne vous « maternais » pas, mon garçon ? Vous avez déjà de la chance que Minerva n'ait pas été là. Comment avez-vous pu vous lever ? Dans votre état ? Vous êtes infernal. Je vous le promets, mon garçon – la prochaine fois que vous faites ce genre de chose…

\- … Vous me menacerez avec un sorbet au citron ?

\- Je vous envois à l'infirmerie !

\- Je suis mon enthousiaste.

Albus poussa une tasse de thé et une assiette de biscuits vers lui.

\- Mangez.

Le professeur poussa un gémissement exaspéré.

\- N'y-a-t-il rien d'autre que vous sachiez faire à part manger ? Je ne suis pas là pour nourrir toute la Grande-Bretagne, je vous préviens.

Albus haussa un sourcil. Severus soupira.

\- Très bien, très bien, se soumit-il. Il attrapa sa tasse de thé.

Albus haussa son deuxième sourcil. Severus leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa un biscuit. Les sourcils de directeur se remirent dans leur position habituelle et il se calla confortablement dans son siège, une tasse entre les mains.

\- Bien, Severus. A présent, dites-moi : qu'étiez-vous en train de faire ?

\- Prendre une tasse de thé et un biscuit sous votre ordre explicite, si je me souviens bien, Albus, répondit le professeur sur un ton sarcastique. Albus esquissa un sourire. _C'est mon Severus._

\- Vous savez très bien à quoi je fais référence, Severus.

Ce dernier eut l'air exaspéré.

\- J'avais une potion à terminer.

\- Et c'est si important ? Plus important que votre propre santé, Severus ?

\- Oui, répondit le professeur sur un ton brusque qui étonna le directeur. Il resta un instant silencieux, scrutant le visage de son jeune ami.

\- Severus, dit-il enfin. Qu'est-ce qui vous préoccupe tellement en ce moment ? Vous pouvez tout me dire, vous le savez.

Le jeune professeur eut un sourire en coin.

\- Certaines choses sont personnelles, monsieur le directeur. Jusqu'à ce que je décide du contraire.

\- Mais Severus, si cela vous fait vous rendre malade à ce point, c'est forcement quelque chose de mauvais, vous en convenez ? Etes-vous sûr que vous ne voulez pas m'en parler ?

Severus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Albus, je vous assure, il n'y a rien qui doive vous préoccuper. Je vais bien.

Le directeur éclata de rire.

\- Vous allez bien ? Il n'y a que vous pour me dire une telle chose avec 39°C de fièvre au fin fond de votre lit.

\- Je voulais dire…

Albus lui prit la main avec affection.

\- Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire, Severus. Néanmoins, j'espère en découvrir plus tôt ou tard.

* * *

Severus était endormi depuis deux heures lorsque le hibou s'était présenté à la fenêtre de son salon, le lendemain après-midi. C'était Minerva qui l'avait intercepté et avait amené la lettre dans la chambre, où Albus veillait sur le professeur endormi dont l'état s'était plutôt amélioré depuis la veille. Elle la posa sur la table de chevet, mais Albus ne pût s'empêcher d'y jeter un coup d'œil… et il se figea.

\- « Congrès International de l'Art des Potions » ? s'exclama-t-il – avant de baisser le voix en croisant le regard de sa collègue qui lui intimait de se baisser d'un ton, lançant par le même biais un regard significatif au professeur de potions.

\- Et bien ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Mais Minerva, c'est – c'est LE Congrès ! La société de potions la plus prestigieuse du monde ! Je me demande pourquoi… pourquoi Severus reçoit une lettre d'eux, c'est un honneur, quoi que cela dise !

Mais ils n'avaient certainement pas été assez silencieux, car le professeur endormi poussa un grognement et entrouvrit les yeux. Des yeux qui tombèrent sur la lettre que tenait Albus. Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

\- Un hibou vient d'apporter ceci, Severus – il la lui tendit – j'étais impressionné par l'identité de l'envoyeur.

Mais le professeur ne l'écoutait pas ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'il prit délicatement l'enveloppe entre ses longs doigts. Les deux Gryffondors restèrent silencieux tendit qu'il l'ouvrait la tension était palpable. Les yeux de Severus parcoururent rapidement les longues lignes qui couvraient le papier – et il se mit à trembler d'autant plus. Enfin, il la reposa et resta silencieux un instant, les yeux grands ouverts, fixés sur le vide.

\- … Severus ? demanda finalement Minerva, brisant le silence Severus, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Le professeur tourna la tête vers eux comme s'il venait de réaliser qu'ils étaient là. Et soudain, un sourire, un véritable sourire illumina son visage. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient sourire de cette manière. C'était si pur.

\- Ils m'ont nommé, dit-il finalement. Je ne peux pas le croire, ils m'ont nommé…

Il avait l'air bouleversé. Doucement, Albus lui prit la lettre des mains et la parcourut à son tour. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Mon Dieu, Severus ! s'exclama-t-il enfin, se précipitant vers le lit pour prendre le professeur de potions dans ses bras.

Minerva ne comprenait pas.

\- Albus… Severus… que se passe-t-il ? Que dit cette lettre ?

Le directeur essuya une larme qui coulait sur son visage. Il pleurait de joie.

\- Severus… le Congrès vient de le nommer Maître des Potions. Il est le premier depuis dix décennies ! Le seul à avoir été nommé depuis un siècle ! C'est un titre presque impossible à obtenir tant il est difficile à atteindre… il faut passer de multiples épreuves et la dernière, l'étape finale, l'invention d'une potion révolutionnaire… Oh Merlin, Severus, et vous n'avez que 26 ans ! 26 ! C'est incroyable, c'est impossible… être Maître des Potions est l'étape ultime… ça relève du génie !

Un sourire illumina le visage de la sous-directrice.

\- Finalement, vous avez une bonne excuse pour avoir travaillé jusqu'à vous rendre malade, Severus, lui dit-elle en riant. Je suis tellement, tellement fière de vous !

Le directeur et le Maître des Potions semblaient toujours sous le choc.

\- Mais Severus… la quasi-totalité des personnes qui passent ce concours prennent un an de leur vie pour avoir une chance de réussir ! Vous avez fait ça en plus de votre travail… c'est tout bonnement impossible !

\- Il s'est presque tué à la tâche, tout de même, Albus, le taquina Minerva.

Puis elle s'approcha d'eux et se joignit à leur embrassade. Ils étaient tous les trois dans les bras les uns des autres, et pour la première fois depuis toujours, Severus eut l'impression d'avoir une famille. L'amour et la joie l'étouffait et l'empêchait de prononcer le moindre mot – mais il n'y avait pas besoin de mots à cet instant précis.

\- Nous sommes tellement fiers de vous, Severus, murmura Albus.

\- Tellement, tellement fiers de vous, ajouta Minerva.

Severus sourit.

 _Tout était bien._


End file.
